


Их время

by Mariza



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fanvids, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Иллюстрация к фанфику Алгиз «Время Древних».
Relationships: B'naj/T'reb, R'mart/Original Female Character, T'kul/Merika, T'ron/Mardra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Фандомная Битва 2015 (Fandom Kombat 2015)





	Их время

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Время Древних](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190779) by [AlgisG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgisG/pseuds/AlgisG). 



> Продолжительность и вес: 1:52, 15,5 MB  
> Исходники (видео): «Белая королева», «Беовульф», «Власть дракона», «Геракл», «Гостья», «Джордж и дракон», «Динотопия», «Игра престолов», «Кольцо Нибелунгов», «Корона и дракон», «Красавица и чудовище», «Легенда об Искателе», «Мир драконов», «Мумия», «Ной», «Прогулки с чудовищами», «Робин Гуд», «Сердце дракона», «Сердце дракона 3», «Снежная королева», «Хроники Нарнии: Покоритель зари», «Чужестранка», «Эрагон», «Я соблазнила Энди Уорхола»  
> Исходники (аудио): Glory Oath & Blood - «Willowstone»  
> Ссылка на скачивание: https://yadi.sk/i/fuOp4t1ymtedsw  
> Краткое содержание: иллюстрация к фанфику Алгиз «Время Древних» (в титрах клипа указан виртуал,под которым играл автор)  
> Примечание: сделано на ФБ-2015 для команды Всадников Перна


End file.
